Let's Trade Places
by forgotten child
Summary: What if Mimi and Angel traded placed when they got sick? Roger takes Mimi to the hospital, and collins finds Angel sick. This is how I think it would go down. T, because i'm cool like that. DramaRomance.
1. Mimi Gets Sick

Let's Trade Places.

Summary: What if Mimi and Angel traded placed when they got sick?

This is how I think it would go down.

Disclaimer: I don't own emotion, I RENT

**Thank You, Jonathan Larson

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Mimi Gets Sick

Roger walked out onto the cold balcony. He shivered in the October air. As he climbed down the fire escape sitars, he thought of the night that they met. Ever since then, they'd visited each other this way, going outside-in.

He tapped on the window, and saw no movement. He knew that she was home, so he tapped again. Soon, a large grey blob shuffled towards the window, and unlatched it. Roger entered her loft, and saw the face of this thing.

Mimi was wrapped up in a large blanket, with her hair in disarray. Her face was flushed, but she was shivering. Roger touched her face, it was very warm.

"Mimi," he breathed.

"I'm fine," she said, hardly sounding it. "Just a little sick."

"No," her boyfriend answered. "You're more than just a little sick. C'mon, I'll take to down to Mercy,"

"Alright," she answered, not having the strength to protest. "Let my just get dressed."

She left, and returned with a pair of jeans and a large sweatshirt. As they walked out the door, she pulled on a coat and scarf.

Mark stood in the hallway, on his way up to the loft.

"Are you OK?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," she said, breathlessly, "it's probably just the flu."

"I'm taking her to Mercy," Roger told his best friend. Mark nodded, and let them through.

Mimi said that she could walk, but after the first block, Roger carried her the rest of the way to the station. People starred at them as she coughed into his shoulder, but he didn't mind. She was just a little sick.

On the subway, she sat on his lap. He held her close, to help calm her shaking.

"Roger," she whispered, "I'll be OK,"

"I know," he said, holding her closer, "I know." Not only was he trying to convince her, but he was trying to convince himself.

The phone rang once.

BEEEP

"Mark, its Roger. I have Mimi checked into Mercy. You'd better come down here; I think it's more serious that we thought."

BEEEP


	2. You Look Great

Chapter 2: You Look Great

Maureen and Joanne walked into Mercy Hospital, each with a bouquet in hand. The approached the front desk.

"Hi," Joanne said to the nurse, "we're looking for a friend who's staying here. Mimi Marquez?"

The nurse typed on her computer, and turned to then women.

"Room 205, floor 6," she told them. They thanked her, and went to the elevator.

They were silent as they rode up past floor 2, floor 3, floor 4, and eventually floor 5. The doors slid open, and the two walked down the hall to room 205.

When they walked in, the saw Mark and Roger were in there, Roger sitting behind Mimi in her bed, holding her close. Mimi's eyes were closed. Mark looked up.

"Hey," he said.

"I she…" Maureen couldn't finish her sentence.

"Asleep," Mark finished. She sighed for relief.

Joanne walked over to Mimi, and kissed her forehead. She smiled at the boys, and sat the flowers in the window sill. Maureen followed suit, and sat in a large chair.

"How is she?" she asked.

Roger looked at the machine connected to her chest, monitoring her heart. "Exhausted. Freezing. Fever." He sighed, and looked down, "Stable."

"That's good to hear," Joanne said, taking a seat on her lover's lap. Roger nodded.

"I called Angel and Collins," Mark said, "They should be here soon."

The five sat in silence for a half an hour, until Angel and Collins arrived.

As soon as they entered the room, Angel walked over to Mimi and rubber her arm. "You'll be fine," she whispered to her, "You're strong."

Mimi breathed deeply, and opened her eyes. "Hi," she said to Angel.

"_Hola_," her friend answered.

Mimi sat up a little, and pulled her blanket close around her. She fingered the oxygen tube going into her nose.

Angel sat on the am of Mark's chair, and Collins took a seat in the window sill.

"How do you feel?" Roger asked his lover, and she leaned into him.

"I'm so cold," she said in a faint voice. Her hand covered her mouth as she began to cough. Roger pulled her colder to him. Mark reached over and pressed the call light button. Soon, and nurse cam in to the room.

"Can we get her another blanket or two?" Roger asked elderly lady. She looked at the young girl shivering in his arms.

"Of course," she said, and returned with a blue blanket. "It's very warm," she explained, "from the incubator."

Roger took it, and wrapped it around Mimi's fragile body. She sighed, and closed her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered to the nurse.

She snuggled up to Roger, as he stroked her hair. "I love you," she whispered to him. He took her clammy hand in his, and kissed it lightly.

Maureen looked at Joanne, and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist.

"Mimi," Angel said, "_bonita chicka_. You look so great."

Mimi laughed weakly. "Sure I am," she answered, "I haven't showered in three days."

"So?" Angel said, sitting on the edge of her bed, "You look better than I would." She reached into her purse. "And I have something that will make you look even better," she said. Angel pulled out and held up a bottle of nail polish.

"A manicure," Mimi smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness, "just what I needed."

Angel took her best friend's hand, and began to paint her nails a deep crimson color.

------------------------------------------

Angel sat cross-legged at the end of Mimi's hospital bed, telling her a story about a group of Chinese tourists who mistook her for Yoko Ono.

Roger came into the room with a cup of ice chips in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other. "I had to tell them that my wife was in labor," he explained, "or they wouldn't give me the ice."

He handed them to Angel, and climbed behind Mimi. The drag queen took out a chip and ran it along her friend's lips before dropping it into her mouth. Mimi hummed in satisfaction.

"What time is it?" Roger asked, running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair.

Angel looked at her watch. "Eleven thirty-five," she said, "Do you think they'll kick us out soon?" Roger scowled, and didn't answer.

"How do you feel?" he asked Mimi. She smiled slightly.

"Better, now that you're here," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and hugged her close. She held onto his arms protecting her, and he kissed her gently on the head. She shivered.

"I'll go get you another blanket from the incubator," Angel said, squeezing Mimi's leg. She got up and left the room, and returned a few minutes later, blanket in hand. She handed the blanket to Roger, and looked at her Mimi.

"They're making me leave," she sighed, "They said that visiting hours ended three hours ago."

"That's when everyone else left," Roger said quietly.

"What about the nurse that let you stay?" Mimi asked weakly.

"Off shift," Angel answered, and kissed her friend on the cheek, "I'll be back tomorrow, alright? Sleep well."

Angel left the room.


	3. Your Eyes

Chapter 3: Your Eyes

Roger woke up to Mimi's coughing. It was beginning to become more frequent and stronger. He opened his eyes to see his lover curled up in a ball at the end of the bed, lying limp in a fit of coughs.

"Mimi!" he shouted, and pulled her back up to him. He brought the blanket tight around her, and held her close. As he rocked her, she began to calm down. He stroked her hair and face, noticing the dark purple spots freckling her face and neck. There were more than before, and they were darker. He leaned over the kissed every one of the spots, like a mother on her child's "boo-boos."

"I love you," she murmured into his neck. He looked at her, and kissed her lips. She smiled very weakly. "I have to tell you something," she said. He nodded. "Benny and I," she struggled, "we're not…there's nothing…he's not—"

Roger stopped her. "I know," he said. He looked into her eyes. "I have to tell you something. When I said that I was going to leave, it wasn't because I didn't…I mean, I really do—"

She put her thin hand up to stop him. "I know," she whispered. Here eyelids fell over her big brown eyes.

Her eyes.

"Mimi," Roger said. "I want to sing you my song. It's a song I wrote for you." The girl nodded, and he began to sing for her.

"Your eyes, as we said out goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind, and I fin I can't hide from your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise the night you came into my life. Where there's moonlight, I see your eyes. How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you? Now I die for one more day 'cause there's something I should have told you. Yes, there's something I should have told you when I looked into your eyes. Why does distance make us wise? You were the song along, and before the song dies: I should tell you, I should tell you, I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes."

Mimi's eyes closed as she listened to him one great song, his glory.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you," she mumbled, and more faintly said, "Goodbye."

Roger's eyes opened wide, as he realized what she said. Goodbye?

Mimi's already frail body fell limp in his arms, as she breathed out one final breath. He pulled her up to his chest.

"Mimi!" he called out to no one.


	4. the Funeral

really short. i'll update again, soon.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Funeral

Everyone sat scattered in the pews of Saint Mary's Cathedral. Mimi's casket sat before them, lit candles resting on top. Roger stood, looking down at the glossy wood.

_She's gone._

He turned to face his friends, showing them his red, wet face. He swallowed a sob, and began to speak.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he started, "After April died, I thought that I'd never be myself again. But when I met you, baby, you changed my world. Your candle brightened my life. You were always so fun, and ready to go out, and live. No day but today. But now your day's over, and I know mine will never be the same." He tuned back around, and looked at the coffin. "I love you," he whispered.

After Roger had taken his seat next to Mark, Angel stood.

"Mimi, my _chicka_," she sniffed, "you're gone. You were my best friend in the whole world. You were the one who stood by my side as I kicked the butts of everyone who opposed us. You were the one who gave me the courage to confront that stupid skinhead. You were the one who helped me become comfortable with myself. And now you're gone." Her voice cracked as she finished, and hurried off to Collins' arms.

Mark grabbed his friend's shoulder as Maureen made her way to the front. He couldn't take it anymore. Roger stood and quickly left the church.

Outside, he sat on a bench and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't take it. First April, now Mimi. He just wasn't allowed to be happy and in love.


	5. Staying at Mimi's

Chapter 5: Staying at Mimi's

"Now, I'm just going to go for two weeks, alright?" Collins told Angel.

"Baby, I know," she said, "you've told me three times."

Collins sighed. "I know, but I just want to make sure that you'll be ok."

"I'm just going to be at Mimi's. Everything'll be fine. See you in two weeks."

She kissed her lover goodbye, and he climbed into his cab. She ran upstairs and grabbed her bag, and left the building. He flagged down a cab and told the driver to take her to her late friend's apartment.

The fact the Mimi was gone still hung in her heart, but she was going to do what she had to do. She's stay in Mimi's loft, spending her time cleaning out her things and finding what needed to be salvaged. Also, she wanted to be close by if and when Roger had any issues letting go.

Collins was off for two weeks at a philosophy convention that NYU had sent him on. They both needed a break. He had been over-worked lately, and stressed about his old roommate's condition. She had been upset and not knowing hat to do with herself, stuck at home all day, with no best friend to enjoy the town with.

She paid the cab driver, and called up to roger and Mark's loft. The answering machine beeped.

"Mark, it's Angel," she said into the receiver, "Honey, can you let me in? It's freezing out here."

She hung up and crossed the street. Mark came out onto the balcony. He tossed the key ring down t her, and smiled weakly.

"I'm glad you're here," he told her. She nodded as if to say, 'me too.'

Once inside, she dropped off her bag at Mimi's empty apartment. As she walked the next flight of stairs, her hand ran along the graffiti they had painted together: Fight AIDS.

"Mark," she opened the door to their apartment. He sat with his projector, cutting and marking, putting together a film. She handed him the keys, and without saying anymore, left.

In Mimi's loft, she decided to first get a good night's sleep, in order to be rested for the work tomorrow, and to be able to say goodbye one last time.


	6. Finding Angel

Chapter 6: Finding Angel

Collins came right up to Mimi's apartment to pick up Angel. He was surprised to see half-empty boxes around the loft, and the room still in disarray. Angel's shoes were by the door, so he knew that she was home.

"Angel?" ha called, with no answer. He wandered around, slightly nervous. The bedroom door was shut. He knocked. "Angel?" he called again, and turned the knob. What he saw horrified him.

Angel lay on the bed, her only movements were shivering.

"Angel!" Collins shouted, and rushed to his lover's side. He, wearing only boxers and a wife-beater, turned to look at him, paler than he'd ever looked before. He took his clammy hand in his, and ran a hand over Angel's damp, warm head.

"Baby," Angel said in a barely audible whisper. He swallowed, and blinked slowly.

"We gotta get you some help," Collins muttered, and lifted his lover's fail body off the bed.

Outside of Roger and Mark's loft, and kicked the door with his foot. "Let me in!" he shouted, "Let me the f-ck in!"

Mark opened the door, and they rushed past him. Joanne and Maureen stood from their seat on the window sill. "Where do I put him?" Tom cried, franticly. The couch was full, so Mark grabbed a blanket and pillow.

"The table," he said, and made a make-shift cot. Collins laid down Angel. Mark ran all called an ambulance.

Angel struggled to find Collins' hand, but when he did, he squeezed it with all of his might. "You're not leaving me," Collins told him, "you can't leave me."

"I love you," Angel choked. Hot hears ran down the teacher's face.

"Live in my house," he began to sing their song, "I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one-thousand kisses. Be my lover, I'll cover you. Open your door; I'll be your tenant. Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet. But sweet kissed I've got to spare. I'll be there, and I'll cover you. Oh, I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love. My love, oh, you are my life. I've longed to discover something as true as this is, yeah."

"I'll cover you," Angel repeated. He looked into Collins' eyes, and his head dropped back. His eyes rolled back slightly, and his grip loosened.

"Angel!" Collins shouted, looking down frantically. He's not dead. He _can't_ be dead.

Mark walked up to his old roommate and squeezed his shoulder. Collins pat his hand, and began to cry.

Suddenly, Angel coughed. _Can't be_, Collins thought. Then, he coughed again. His lover looked up, flabbergasted. "Angel!" he cried again, this time with glee.

Angel sat up. "Collins," he said, "I went over the moon!" Collins laughed and hugged Angel tight.

"I love you," he muttered into his recovering lover's neck.


	7. One More Death

Chapter 7: One More Death

Mark walked into the loft, and looked around. Empty as usual. Ever since Mimi's funeral, Roger had not left his room.

"Roger, you here?" he called, although he knew the answer. No sounds came to him. He shrugged and set down his camera bag. A piece of paper on the table caught his attention. He walked over, and picked it up.

"I lost the love of my life," the note read, "and I was promised that it would never happen again. Well, it has, and I can't take it. Why did they both have to die, and leave me here?"

Mark turned the paper over, to reveal nothing more.

"Roger!" she shouted, and ran to where he knew he's find his friend: the bathroom.

He pulled open the door to find his best friend lying in the tub. Roger was fully clothed, and his pants were stained red from the cuts on his wrists. His face was still wet from tears.

Mark kneeled down next to the porcelain tub, and laid his forehead on the cool glass. He moaned slightly as his own tears blurred his vision. Suddenly, his own words from weeks before came to his mind:

_I'm the one of us to survive._


End file.
